Seus olhos
by Scott323
Summary: Você pergunta por que eu choro? Porque eu te amo. Você se pergunta por que eu te afastei? Porque eu te amo Eu me pergunto será que te perdi? Você deve pensar que provavelmente. Qual seria a sua melhor lembrança de nós? A minha seria a sua maneira de ser sempre que nos vemos, o sorriso que você abre e o brilho dos teus olhos. Tento pensar em como eles estariam agora, frios? Mortos?


_Você pergunta por que eu choro? Porque eu te amo._

_Você se pergunta por que eu te afastei? Porque eu te amo_

_Eu me pergunto será que te perdi? Você deve pensar que provavelmente._

_Qual seria a sua melhor lembrança de nós? A minha seria a sua maneira de ser sempre que nos vemos, o sorriso que você abre e o brilho dos teus olhos._

_Tento pensar em como eles estariam agora, frios? Mortos? Machucados? Saudosos?_

O papel sobre a mesa com os pensamentos desenhadas em uma caligrafia fina e acelerada levemente inclinada para a direita. O relógio marcava 4:00 da manhã a cama fria e ainda feita não tinha sido utilizada. As gotas de tempestade encontravam as janelas, paredes e telhado da casa o relâmpago que iluminou as nuvens roxas com traços cinza e alguma luz daquela descarga elétrica chegou através dos vidros na dona daquela letra, daqueles pensamentos, daquela cama e infelizmente daquela dor.

Os cabelos escuros e longos pendiam abaixo do ombro em uma completa desordem, os olhos

escuros levemente avermelhados assim como o pequeno nariz. A pele clara e macia apresentava algumas marcas vermelhas resultando de seu nervosismo. Os pequenos lábios bem desenhados estavam quase sem vida diante de sua palidez.

Irritada passou as costas da mão em punho no rosto tentando limpar as estupidas lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

- Agora não adianta. – Murmurou para si mesma. – Você fez isso então não adianta se lamentar agora tem que arcar com as consequências. Não pode, agora você tem que se manter firme Selena.

Olhou pelo quarto e praticamente sentiu a presença dela encruada em cada objeto e cheiros que havia ali.

- Para com isso. – Correu para o armário atrás de algum agasalho. – Já passou.

6 meses. Era o que ficava repetindo em sua cabeça, já se passaram 6 meses então porque raios ainda pensava nisso?

As gotas d'água fria e forte batiam no casaco, mas isso não lhe importava. O capuz cobria os cabelos rebeldes, seu olhar estava de encontro com o chão tentando não ser tão castigado pelo vento gelado.

Sabia perfeitamente por que hoje estava sendo particularmente difícil. Era o dia dela, seu aniversario. 20 de agosto um dia que costumava ser feliz.

Com ela todos os sentimentos eram em dobro, melhor o quadruplo. Sêxtuplo? A felicidade era completa, o prazer da companhia era melhor, o sorriso largo era a sua melhor recompensa do dia era simplesmente extasiante. Não poderia simplesmente ter aguentado? Não seria tão diferente do que já vinha fazendo.

Levantou o rosto tentando compreender a confusão em que estava. A exaustão emocional e mental começava a pesar assim como uma leve fadiga física, olhou em volta e se deu conta de onde seus pés haviam lhe levado. O sorriso amargo nada característico chegou aos seus lábios, chapinhou o gramado e pegou algumas pedrinhas no percurso. Contou as janelas, começou a atirar as pequenas no alvo. Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro.

O movimento na cortina a fez parar. A razão de estar ali apareceu na janela o rosto amarrotado, mesmo de longe percebeu a descrença e a surpresa.

Andou calmamente até a porta e se sentou contra ela. Não tinha certeza se ela iria vir abrir a porta. Seu batimento cardíaco era acelerado e o sangue fluía tão rápido que suprimia o frio.

Sentiu suas costas baterem no chão duro e olhou para cima.

Os cabelos mais claros, mais dourados que os seus pendiam em um coque frouxo, a pele era clara e tinha uma aparência suave o queixo tinha o formato perfeito que se lembrava. Os lábios carnudos e vermelhos naturalmente, as maçãs do rosto mais realçadas lhe confiando um ar sexy e forte, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas estavam levemente arqueadas. Os olhos escuros eram uma confusão de sentimentos: divertimento, felicidade, surpresa e para o seu leve desapontamento magoa.

- Oi. – Selena tratou de se levantar. –Não sabia se você iria me atender.

- Não deveria é quase 5 da manhã. – A voz não transparecia nenhuma emoção. – Entra vamos te arranjar algo seco.

- Obrigada.

Terminava de secar os cabelos enquanto seus olhos não se desgrudavam dos da garota sentada na cama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – A voz era baixa quase incerta sem saber se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Parabéns. – Murmurou afobada, não havia pensado em nada melhor.

Observou ela pender a cabeça para frente por alguns centímetros, seus lábios formaram um pequeno biquinho como se estivesse pensando.

- Sério? – Levantou os olhos para ela. – Você aparece debaixo da minha janela as 5 da manhã debaixo de um temporal depois de 6 meses de silencio apenas para me dizer "parabéns" ?

- Eu não sei o que eu posso te dizer para concertar tudo isso. – Se mexeu desconfortável, trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para outro. – Demi eu sinto muito.

- Sente muito. – Demi se levantou e se aproximou dela abaixando o tom de voz, mas revelando toda a sua magoa. – Eu passei os últimos seis meses te ligando e passando mensagem sem você me retornar nenhuma única vez, me evitando de todas as maneiras que você pode e você tem isso para me dizer?Me diz Selena o que foi que aconteceu de tão importante para que você fizesse isso? Que porcaria aconteceu…

Não completou a frase por que a pressão que os lábios dela exerciam nos seus a emudeceu, lentamente fechou os olhos e devolveu o beijo timidamente.

Afastou-se e olhou para baixo deu um passo para trás na intensão de deixa-la mais confortável.

- Isso aconteceu. – Sua voz saiu controlada, mas seus olhos ardiam como se estivesse com febre. – Eu achei que seria mais fácil sumir sem explicação do que explicar tudo e você me odiar. Como agora.

- Então você aparece no meio da madrugada para me desejar feliz aniversario e me beijar. – Sua boca estava seca e a respiração levemente agitada, não sabia se o coração havia acelerado, mas com certeza estava mais quente.

- Na verdade eu sai para andar e quando vi já estava aqui o resto foi no impulso. – Olhou para o lado e mordeu levemente o lábio. – É melhor eu ir.

- Se você voltar para essa chuva vai se gripar. – Só encontrou a própria voz quando ela estava quase na porta.

- Acho que da pra correr o risco. – Se virou com um pequeno sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Mas eu não acho. – Foi até a cômoda e pegou as chaves do carro. – Eu te levo pra casa, além do mais eu acho que precisamos conversar.

Não retrucou, embora conversar fosse a ultima coisa que queria fazer. Abriu a porta e esperou por ela para poder sair.

Estacionou, passaram todo o percurso em silencio nem um pouco confortável.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou com as mãos ainda no volante, permanecia olhando para a frente.

- Não sei um dia eu simplesmente percebi. – Encostou a testa contra o vidro frio. – Eu entrei em pânico, sabia que não poderia continuar olhando nos seus olhos e não ser honesta. Eu amo de mais a nossa história e tudo o que vivemos e o que eu sinto por você é tão bonito e puro que eu não iria aguentar ver tudo indo pelo ralo.

- Por que você simplesmente não me contou? – Virou o rosto para ela. – Poderíamos ter resolvido de outra forma.

- Eu travei, entrei em pânico e simplesmente não poderia ver aquele olhar.

- Que olhar?

- De nojo. – Olhou para ela, sentiu que poderia ceder a qualquer instante que iria desabar e dessa vez não tinha tanta certeza que poderia se levantar sozinha. – Eu amo de mais ver o carinho, o respeito e a admiração nos teus olhos quando você está comigo. Não iria aguentar ver tudo isso ser substituído por nojo, ódio ou sei lá repulsa.

- Você está falando como se não me conhecesse. – Apoiou a testa contra o volante. – Para e se ouve por cinco segundos, não é de mim que você está falando.

- Desculpa eu só… - Parou tentando achar a palavra, mas ela não veio.

Desprendeu o cinto e saiu do carro sem dizer mais nada, correu pela entrada de pedras e se atrapalhou na porta.

- Selena. – Demi a chamou trancando o carro. – Espera.

- Não, chega, acabou. – Apoiou-se contra a porta.

Parou na frente dela e a observou tampar o rosto, respirou fundo e a fez abaixar as mãos.

- Olha pra mim. – Pediu em voz baixa. – Eu não tenho ideia de como você se sentiu nesses últimos meses, mas agora eu sei.

- Não você não sabe. – Sentiu que ela deslizava as mãos pelos seus pulsos até entrelaçar os dedos.

- É está certo eu não sei. – Olhou para o lado e respirou fundo. – Você me pegou de surpresa quando me beijou.

Apoiou a cabeça contra a madeira e fechou os olhos tentando respirar e se controlar.

- Foi estranho. – Olhou para ela, mas não obteve reação nenhuma. – De uma maneira boa.

Permaneceu parada tentando respirar com um pouco mais de dificuldade, seus tímpanos pareciam a ponto de estourar.

- Foi diferente, foi quente não sei foi tão estranho. – Continuou a olhando, mas sendo ignorada tecnicamente. – Foi só um toque, um roçar de lábios e parecia que tínhamos trocado carinhos mais ousados.

Sua respiração falhou, ela estava perto perigosamente perto. O roçar suave, entreabriu os lábios sentindo a outra fazer o mesmo, sua respiração saiu pesada e precisou inspirar mais fundo. Seus rostos se moviam em sincronia, apenas os lábios se tocando até que Demi puxou o rosto para trás.

- Viu de novo essa sensação. – Permaneceu bem próxima a ela, mas seus olhos estavam apertados.

- Frio na barriga? – Sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados.

- É. – Sorriu de leve. – E ao mesmo tempo quente.

- Estamos no meio da rua. – Selena olhou de um lado para outro. – Vamos entrar ou você tem que voltar pra casa?

A olhou por um instante antes de fazer um movimento com a cabeça na direção da porta.

- Deixei um bilhete antes de sair. – Sussurrou assim que entraram na sala.

Entreolharam-se sem saber o que fazer direito, Selena olhou na direção da escada e depois para Demi. Sorriu timidamente e estendeu a mão.

- Vamos?

A porta se fechou, Selena se aproximou da janela e correu as cortinas as fechando. Ouviu Demi passar a chave na porta, as duas se viraram para se olhar. Cada uma de um lado do aposento, o ar do quarto estava preenchido com tensão, mas essa era muito mais gostosa do que a que estava no carro.

Selena ensaiou um passo na direção da outra, mas recuou arrancando uma pequena risada de Demi. Olhou para baixo escondendo o próprio meio sorriso, seria interessante brincar.

- Lembra todas às vezes em que trocamos de roupa na frente uma da outra? – Sua voz tinha mudado de entonação, estava mais carregada, levemente encorpada e sensual. Seus dedos brincavam distraídos com a barra da camisa que ela havia lhe emprestado.

- Sim.

Selena deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos a parando na nuca com a outra deixou uma parte do abdômen amostra. Puxou algumas mexas do cabelo para trás enquanto seu olhar ia ficando mais intenso pela sensualidade sorriu levemente enquanto era observada atentamente. Começou a andar calmamente puxando a camisa para cima a cada passo que dava, já podia se ver o inicio do soutien preto e simples. Mordeu o lábio enquanto se livrava do pano, estavam próximas quando soltou a camisa aos pés de Demi.

Engoliu o pouco de saliva que havia se juntado enquanto ela se inclinava na sua direção apoiando os braços na porta e descalçava os sapatos que usava, seus lábios a poucos centímetros de distancia.

- Os médicos dizem que usar soutien para dormir faz mal. – A sombra de um sorriso presenteou seus lábios.

Olhou para o próprio corpo como se conferisse o que tinha ouvido.

- Bem temos duas opções. – Tornou a levantar o rosto, permanecendo com a expressão de desejo. – Eu posso o tirar para dormir ou para não dormir.

Ergueu os dedos e delicadamente pressionou as pontas contra a pele quente do abdômen.

Selena olhou para os dedos que deslizavam perfeitamente sobre os seus músculos, deixou a respiração quente sair de uma vez.

- Esse jogo da pra duas. – Demi se curvou sussurrando com os lábios recurvados em um pequeno sorriso malicioso próximo ao lóbulo da orelha esquerda. Entre abriu os lábios o engolindo delicadamente.

- Espero que sim. – Selena fechou os olhos sentindo o arrepio passar pelo corpo.

Demi arrastou os dedos até eles se enroscarem firmemente na cintura fina e apertarem a pele delicadamente. Soltou o pedaço de cartilagem que ainda mordiscava e arrastou sua bochecha pela dela, encostando o nariz na maçã do rosto de Selena deixando os lábios a poucos centímetros um dos outros.

A atmosfera estava magnetizada puxando uma para outra como um poderoso imã, Selena aprumou o corpo endireitando a postura dando o único passo que as separava. Os lábios se chocaram primeiro bruscamente depois afoitamente, uma procurava a melhor maneira de dominar a outra. As carnes quentes se encostavam demonstrando a ansiedade em que se encontravam, as terminações nervosas percorriam todo o sistema estourando em todas as partes do corpo em explosões de êxtase.

Demi a puxou com um pouco mais de firmeza enquanto Selena embrenhava seus dedos pelos cabelos da outra desfazendo o coque.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e o puxou de leve, mais um beijo curto e se afastou, Demi a olhou sem entender o porquê de ter parado. Apenas sorriu entrelaçando os dedos enquanto a puxava na direção da cama de casal que havia no meio do quarto.

Demi se sentou com um pequeno sorriso enquanto Selena parava entre as suas pernas, repousou gentilmente as mãos nos quadris da ultima a puxando levemente. Seus lábios encontraram a pele a arrepiando, moveu os lábios para outra parte sentindo o cheiro da pele a acariciando carinhosamente com a língua arrancando pequenos suspiros.

Sorriu acariciando os cabelos dela, suspirou sentindo a língua brincar com seu umbigo e os lábios descerem um pouco beijando o colo por cima da calça.

- Shh… - A puxou de leve. – Calma ok?

- Sim, senhora. – Sorriu se deitou fechando os olhos.

- Que isso? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha e se sentou ao lado dela. – Uma boneca?

Atirou a língua brincando, ficou de lado passeando com a mão pela perna de Selena.

- Devemos tentar dormir não acha? – Olhou para o relógio que marcava 6:15, apoiou-se contra os travesseiros.

Demi escalou a cama se deitando ao lado dela, ambas olhavam para o teto.

- Sua mãe?

- Teve um compromisso de ultima hora. – Deu de ombros. – Não tenho ideia de onde.

Demi pegou uma mexa de cabelos escuros e começou a brincar com o cacho que ele tinha na ponta, o enrolando no dedo.

- Passa o dia comigo? – Pediu em voz baixa.

- Não tem um monte de compromissos? – Apoiou a cabeça contra a dela fechando os olhos.

- Não. – Demi suspirou reprimindo o bocejo. – Não marquei nada para hoje e recusei todas as ofertas. E você?

- Uma sessão de fotos. – Selena escorregou os dedos por uma das pernas encolhidas que ela mantinha. – Você pode ir comigo, né?

- Acho que podemos arranjar isso. –Moveu o rosto a beijando na bochecha. – Eu estou com sono e a culpa é sua.

Selena a colocou deitada contra o colchão a beijou nos lábios antes de puxar uma coberta sobre as duas.

- Então dorme, minha sessão é as 14 temos que estar lá as 13, ok? – Retirou os cabelos do rosto dela fazendo carinho no queixo. – Eu te acordo por volta das 11?

Acariciou a pele por dentro da blusa enquanto Demi se aconchegava mais ao seu corpo e fechava os olhos. Logo sentiu que a respiração dela ia ficando mais agitada.

- Não vai dormir? – Selena se contorceu para olha-la.

- Não da. – Pressionou o rosto contra o pescoço dela. – Droga.

- O que foi? – Tentou conter a risada.

- Sua maquiadora vai ter trabalho. – Levantou o rosto depositando um beijo no queixo. – Estou falando sério.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Nesse instante. – Apoiou o próprio queixo no dela. – Não.

Selena começou a remover lentamente a blusa que Demi usava seus olhos em contato o tempo todo. Puxou a blusa por cima da cabeça e a jogou longe, curvou a cabeça e selou os lábios no ombro esquerdo.

- Você realmente leva a sério essa história de soutien. – Sussurrou tentando conter o riso.

A risada curta em seu ouvido, Demi se virou deitando com as costas apoiadas no colchão. Selena permaneceu por cima beijando o pescoço, seus dedos estavam concentrados mais embaixo afagando a lateral de um dos seios. Jogou a cabeça para trás dando mais espaço para o trabalho que Selena estava fazendo, deu pequenos beijos pelo ombro e pelo trapézio ao seu alcance.

Selena desceu os beijos fazendo Demi suspirar. Mordiscou calmamente o inicio de um dos seios acariciou a mordida com a língua tentando suavizá-la com cuidado o colocou na boca e começou a suga-lo. Um gemido abafado chegou aos seus ouvidos, não conseguiu conter o sorriso, sua mão se fechou sobre o outro não querendo negligencia-lo.

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer conforme seus lábios iam explorando mais para baixo, deslizou a língua pela barriga, seus dedos imediatamente começaram a abaixar o cós do moletom.

- Espera. – Demi pediu ofegante. – Por favor?

Sorriu beijando carinhosamente o abdômen. – Quem está pedindo calma agora?

Subiu acomodando seu corpo sobre o dela e escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço.

- Podemos dormir? – Selena pediu dando um pequeno beijo no pescoço. – Tem dias que não durmo direito.

Demi estava deitada de bruços quando sentiu o beijo quente em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão a segurava com força no seio. Relaxou ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o próprio sexo umedecer e esquentar.

- Está na hora. – Ouviu a voz suave no seu ouvido. – Vamos nos atrasar.

- Só mais um pouco. – Sorriu de olhos fechados abraçando o travesseiro.

- Não senhora. – Mordeu o ombro carinhosamente. – É sério levanta.

- Assim que você tomar banho eu levanto. – Respondeu respirando fundo. – Por favor?

- Você tem dez minutos. – Saiu da cama a deixando quieta.

Sorriu mais abertamente quando a porta do banheiro se fechou, sentou-se na cama e alongou a coluna. Sua mente foi a mil pensando no que havia ocorrido nas ultimas, olhou para o relógio confirmando que era 11:03, ok o que tinha ocorrido nas ultimas 6 horas 3 minutos e contando.

Seu olhar recaiu no espelho de corpo inteiro que estava fixado em uma das paredes, encarou a própria imagem. Os cabelos bagunçados, algumas pequenas marcas avermelhadas próximo aos seios nus, não conseguiu conter o sorriso tímido diante das lembranças. Empurrou as cobertas para longe e se levantou com um pequeno salto sentindo a pele se arrepiar de leve por causa da leve brisa fria que invadia por uma fresta da janela.

Sentiu o par de seios se encostarem as suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que o sabonete era retirado de suas mãos.

- Eu faço isso. – Demi sussurrou beijando o ombro. – Cansei de ser a passiva nos carinhos.

Esfregou o sabão em suas mãos antes de devolvê-lo a saboneteira, começou a esfregar os ombros e em seguida as deslizarem para as costas com movimentos circulares até descer no final da coluna. Sentiu que ela respirou fundo quando suas mãos desceram mais um pouco, apertou a carne com um pouco de força a fazendo sorrir de leve.

Colocou as mãos para trás segurando seus pulsos para que pudesse virar o corpo.

- Achei que quisesse dormir mais. – Abriu a água deixando um jato quente cair sobre as duas.

- O que eu posso dizer… - Limpou as mãos. – Você me acordou.

Selena jogou a cabeça para trás querendo receber um pouco de água diretamente no rosto, sentiu o par de lábios se fecharem em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que braços circulavam sua cintura a puxando para mais perto. O arrepio desceu pela espinha quando uma das mãos descansou em uma de suas coxas em um cálido carinho.

Seus dedos se perderam no meio dos cabelos molhados a puxando para mais baixo com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia, sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede molhada e um pequeno gemido lhe escapou pelos lábios.

Demi tornou a subir para os lábios com um pouco mais de vontade os mordeu, moveu à mão encostando os dedos próximos a virilha. O gemido que morreu em sua boca quando seus dedos se perderam um pouco mais para cima, era quente e úmido.

Sentiu que Selena estremeceu quando pressionou o clitóris, afastou os lábios dos dela, apoiou-se na parede com um braço enquanto mantinha os movimentos circulares com o dedo. Não desgrudava os olhos do rosto de Selena, o cenho levemente franzido, os lábios entreabertos e relaxados soltavam a respiração junto com um ou outro gemido baixo.

Abandonou o sexo e passou a massagear as pernas fosse próximo a virilha ou próximo ao joelho, se abaixou levemente podendo beijar os seios já eriçados. Selena mordeu o lábio sua respiração acelerada, abaixou os olhos e percebeu que Demi estava de olhos fechados, sorriu levemente apoiando a cabeça contra a parede.

Percebeu o quanto ela estava relaxada se afastou brevemente e quase no mesmo instante ganhou um olhar de repreensão de Selena, reprimiu o riso mais não o sorriso malicioso. Partiu para o seio direito lambendo o sinal que ela tinha ainda sorrindo, rapidamente saiu dali para se ajoelhar beijou embaixo das costelas, mordeu acima da bacia.

- Sem marcas. – Selena conseguiu balbuciar. – Fotos.

- Eu sei. – Sua voz saiu um pouco enrolada devido a respiração acelerada, olhou para cima como se pedisse permissão.

Segurou com força seus quadris e deixou sua língua penetrar pelos grandes lábios rosados, concentrou-se na textura quente e firme. Seus dentes roçaram no capuz que cobria o clitóris antes de suga-lo lentamente, sentiu o corpo dela ceder levemente e a manteve em pé a pressionando mais contra a parede.

Os gemidos rebatiam no banheiro dando a impressão de serem mais altos do que realmente se manter apoiada nas paredes, mas estavam molhadas o que fazia com que escorregasse lentamente. Sentiu as costas arquear enquanto mais um gemido saia sentiu que a língua penetrava lentamente a uretra e estremeceu mais uma vez.

- Demi. – Arfou a puxando pelos cabelos para longe. – Chega.

Sorriu se levantando a abraçou pela cintura. – Fiz algo errado?

- Não. – A segurou pelos ombros os apertando de leve. – Eu só…

- Você só… – A puxou para debaixo d'água, se moveu ficando nas costas dela. –… não gostou.

Sentiu que ela pousava o queixo em seu ombro quando a olhou observou o pequeno biquinho chateado. Mordeu o próprio lábio sentindo o clitóris pulsar, como explicar que era exatamente o contrario?

A puxou beijando seu rosto segurou uma das mãos que ela mantinha envolta de sua cintura e a puxou para cima.

- Não faça manha. – Selena sussurrou a mordendo no canto dos lábios dela. – Continua.

Sorriu enquanto mordia o trapézio, sua mão se fechou sobre o seio enquanto o apertava carinhosamente.

- Não era para parar? – Brincou com um pequeno riso, deslizou a mão que ainda repousava no abdômen, desceu começando a brincar novamente.

- Não. – Selena suspirou repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Bom… muito… bom.

Começou a girar para o sentido horário a mão que segurava o seio e no anti-horário a que apertava o clitóris, deslizou os dedos colocando delicadamente o primeiro.

O gemido baixo enquanto Selena encostava a testa na sua têmpora sentiu o beijo que ela depositou na linha de seu maxilar. Ouviu sua respiração ofegante ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela, virou o rosto dando um delicado beijo em seus lábios antes de morde-los.

- Relaxa baby. – Demi sussurrou adicionando um segundo dedo. – Relaxa.

Tomou um gole demorado de suco antes de sentir o beijo na nuca, Selena engasgou tendo que tossir um pouco.

- Calma. – Riu se afastando, se sentou à mesa puxando um prato com queijo cortou um pedaço e começou a comê-lo.

Selena se aproximou com a jarra de suco e um copo limpo para ela.

- Aqui. – Serviu um pouco e colocou o copo na frente de Demi.

Segurou o pulso de Selena olhando para sua mão, sorriu.

- O que? – Selena olhou para a própria mão.

- Acho que você não pode mais usar isso. – Demi retirou o anel de pureza que Selena ainda usava, soltou uma risada pelo rosto que a amiga fez, antes de olhar para a mensagem gravada nele. – "Truelove"

- É o que diz. – Se sentou e começou a se servir de presunto. – Se eu soubesse que você fosse ficar tão convencida não teria acontecido nada.

Demi colocou o anel próximo ao seu prato e a segurou pela mão rapidamente entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

- Para de besteira. – Sorriu. – E para de charme.

Selena se traiu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios antes de soltar uma gargalhada.

- Ops. – Demi olhou para o relógio que tinha no visor do fogão. – Vamos nos atrasar.

- Come. – Selena se levantou terminando o copo de suco.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você também tem que comer.

- Já faço isso. – Saiu da cozinha, mas antes parou e jogou um beijo para a garota. – Não sinta muito a minha falta eu já volto.

- Selena. – Chamou antes dela sair e logo ouviu uma porta se bater. – Ela não vai comer nada, já estou até vendo.

Bateu com o dedo das costas dos dedos na porta antes de entrar no escritório, Selena estava atrás de uma mesa e parecia mexer em algo no computador.

- Café. – Se aproximou carregando a bandeja. – Você tem que comer.

- Eu disse que ia comer. – Emburrou o rosto fechando qualquer coisa que estivesse olhando e desligou o monitor.

- Eu te conheço bem de mais, sei que quando se empolga com algo você esquece tudo. – Demi pousou a bandeja na frente dela.

- Você me conhece tão bem. – Sorriu erguendo o rosto se surpreendeu com o pequeno beijo que ganhou. – Eu posso me acostumar a isso.

Demi sorriu observando que ela permanecia de olhos fechados. – Come.

- Sim senhora. – Começou a devorar tudo o que tinha na bandeja. – Você já comeu?

- Já. – Estava sentada na cadeira com os olhos fechados e a cabeça voltada para o teto, seus dedos batiam em um ritmo compassado sobre os joelhos.

- Compondo? – Selena perguntou interessada.

- É só uma batida que não me sai da cabeça. –Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. – Temos que conversar, você sabe disso não sabe?

- Sim eu sei, mas podemos fazer isso amanhã quem sabe?

- É eu acho que podemos adiar um pouquinho essa conversa. – Se arrumou na cadeira correu a mão pelos cabelos os arrumando. – Vamos.

- Está com muita pressa. – Suspirou tomando um gole de leite. – Já não disse que vai dar tempo?

- Não você não disse nada disso. – Sorriu.

- Então relaxa que vai dar tempo.

Demi estacionou o carro, Selena estava distraída olhando para o lado de fora da janela.

- Selena. – Pousou sua mão sobre a perna dela. – Chegamos.

- Eu sei e os paparazzis também. – Selena comentou mal humorada. – Não sei por que fazer fotos na praia num dia tão feio.

- O dia não está feio. – Resmungou vendo os fotógrafos se aproximarem em enxurradas e os flashes que saiam de suas câmeras. – Vamos.

- Ganho um beijo? – Selena sorriu de lado soltando o cinto assim como ela.

- Claro assim seremos capa da OK! amanhã. – Piscou um dos olhos com a voz sarcástica.

- Não custa nada tentar. – Selena deu de ombros e ambas saíram do carro.

Demi sorriu vagamente e agradeceu com a cabeça para os que lhe desejavam parabéns, Selena escondeu o rosto com parte do cabelo e suspirou aliviada quando passaram pelos seguranças que guardavam o lugar.

- Frio? – Demi se aproximou um pouco dela. – Você deveria ter pegado um casaco mais quente.

- É eu sei. – Resmungou esfregando os braços. –Em pensar que vou ter que ficar de vestido e toda maquiada nesse tempo.

- Eu vou adorar isso. – Escondeu o pequeno sorriso. – Eu te esquento depois, ok?

- Vou esperar por isso.

Demi estava entediada sentada em uma tenda que tinha sido armada para a produção, folheava algumas revistas antigas distraidamente. Olhou para uma foto sua sorrindo ao lado de Joe em alguma festa que não se lembrou qual era.

Apertou os dentes juntos tentando reprimir a leve raiva em seu peito, já deveria ter esquecido isso, mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia incomodada em lembrar aqueles breves momentos que namoraram.

- Eu juro que não entendo o porquê de tirar foto na praia com um dia tão nublado. – Selena entrou na tenda com um vestido vermelho e uma sandália de salto prata, seus cabelos estavam com grandes cachos nas pontas e a maquiagem era leve.

- Porque se eu não me engano a ideia do ensaio é mostrar que todas as mulheres podem ser lindas em qualquer tempo. – Demi sorriu para ela apoiando o queixo na mão. – Você está linda aproposito.

Selena se virou lhe atirando a língua a maquiadora veio na sua direção e ela prontamente se sentou apoiando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

O fotógrafo entrou juntamente com um ajudantes eles pareciam estar comentando sobre as fotos que viam na câmera.

- Estou dispensada? – Selena perguntou assim que ouviu a voz com o leve sotaque francês.

- Oui minha querida. – Ele abriu um sorriso levemente fraco. – Você estava ótima.

Demi torceu a boca para o tom que ele havia utilizado um leve descaso – agora me diga algo que eu não saiba? – pensou sarcástica. Desviou o olhar dele e fechou a revista que estava em seu colo a colocou próxima as outras e se levantou esticando a coluna.

- Senhorita Lovato. – Ouviu o tom francês e reprimiu o gemido. – Veio fotografar também?

- Não. – Se virou com um pequeno sorriso. – Apenas acompanhando Selena.

- Que pena. – Deu de ombros e deu as costas para a estrela teen.

Selena bateu a porta do carro evitando as perguntas, Demi imediatamente ligou o motor e tentando não atropelar ninguém acelerou.

- Irritada? – Selena se curvou mexendo no rádio.

- Não, só odeio aquele fotógrafo. – Deu de ombros, olhou pelo retrovisor. – Esnobe.

- Ele é francês. – Soltou uma risada, conferiu o celular rapidamente. – Vamos lá pra casa? Ou você quer passar em casa antes?

- Hn… posso te deixar em casa e depois dar uma passada na minha? – Olhou rapidamente para ela. – Minha mãe já me ligou reclamando muito, disse que sou uma filha desnaturada e que já recebi um monte de presentes em casa.

- Tudo bem. – Selena olhou para fora. – Dorme comigo?

- Querendo me atacar de madrugada? – Fingiu um tom ofendido. – Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Engraçado você mencionar isso. – Franziu levemente a testa como se pensasse. – Achei que tinha sido você que havia invadido o meu banho hoje de manhã.

- E eu que tinha sido você que gemeu bastante por uns 10 minutos no mínimo. – Devolveu no mesmo tom leve e calmo, conseguiu roubar um olhar levemente corado de Selena, soltou uma risada. – Eu durmo lá, ok?

- Quando vamos conversar? – Respirou fundo. – Essa noite?

- Você não queria fazer isso amanhã? – Demi não entendeu, apertou os olhos mantendo a atenção na estrada.

Selena deu de ombros como se não estivesse muito interessada na ideia.

Permaneceram em silencio apenas o som de alguma musica preenchia o interior do carro, até que Demi estacionou na frente da casa.

- Nos vemos a noite? – Perguntou puxando o freio de mão.

- Estarei te esperando. – Soltou o cinto e virou-se para o banco de trás para pegar sua bolsa. – 20hrs?

- Me parece bom. – Soltou o volante e a segurou pelo braço.

Selena sorriu e se inclinou para ela a beijando rapidamente nos lábios, Demi soltou um leve muxoxo irritado antes de com a outra mão a segurar pelo pescoço a puxando para si com um pouco mais de vontade. A língua quente entrou em sua boca como se exigisse algo e enviando ondas de choque pelo seu corpo. Selena se afastou quebrando o beijo depositou pequenos beijos leves nos lábios de Demi.

- Até de noite. – Sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior da Lovato.

Tocou a campainha e esperou pacientemente Selena vir atender, seu ar foi roubado quando a porta se abriu. Selena estava vestida com um roupão branco, felpudo e macio, uma parte do biquíni preto amostra ela tinha um sorriso estonteante em seu rosto e uma rosa vermelha na outra mão.

- Entra. – Deu o espaço para que ela entrasse e estendia a rosa. – Pra você.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou pegando a rosa e a cheirando brevemente. – O que vamos fazer?

- Você vai vir comigo, precisa trocar de roupa e pegar os seus outros presentes. – Deslizou sua mão pelo braço dela podendo entrelaçar os dedos. – Meu quarto.

Subiram as escadas, mas Selena se recusava a dizer o que iriam fazer. Pararam em frente a porta branca apenas para Demi lhe lançar mais um olhar curioso.

- Entra. – Sorriu levemente.

Demi empurrou a porta e sentiu o choque, a cama estava arrumada com cobertas vermelhas arrumadas bem convidativas. O urso branco com uma gravata vermelha com as mãos segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas de veludo estava repousado contra os travesseiros fofos juntamente com mais uma rosa.

- Seu presente. – Selena sussurrou a abraçando calmamente, apontou um roupão e um biquíni que estava encima da cadeira. – Vista e me encontre lá embaixo, ok?

Demi sentiu o beijo em seu pescoço junto com o arrepio leve.

Selena estava sentada no sofá olhando distraída para a janela que mostrava algumas gotas da chuva que caia.

- Selena. – Ouviu a voz de Demi e virou-se para olhá-la.

O roupão estava aberto revelando o biquíni branco e o corpo torneado, Selena sorriu de leve concentrando os olhos mais abaixo do pescoço. Levantou-se e andou até onde ela estava parada nas escadas estendeu as mãos, Demi as segurou e deixou que ela lhe guiasse para longe dos degraus.

- Me explica como eu posso ter tanta sorte? – Selena sorriu abrindo os braços de Demi e olhando mais uma vez para o corpo da mulher.

- Para. – Gemeu sentindo o rosto esquentar, tentou fechar o roupão, mas Selena não deixou.

- Linda. – Passou seus braços pela cintura fina e a puxou contra seu corpo. – Extremamente linda.

- Não me deixa com vergonha. – Apoiou os próprios braços sobre os dela deixando suas mãos repousarem nos ombros de Selena. – Adorei o ursinho.

- Mesmo? – Tentou conter o sorriso. – Achei que tinha exagerado.

- Não, perfeito. – Se curvou ainda com um pequeno sorriso a beijando rapidamente. – O que vamos fazer?

- Surpresa. – A puxou pela cintura na direção de um corredor. – Bem, já que eu achei que se saíssemos hoje daria muito na vista dos fofoqueiros preparei uma coisinha aqui em casa.

- Me parece bom.

- Acho que já devem ter visto o seu carro parado aqui enfrente. – Selena empurrou uma porta entrando onde ficava boa parte de uma piscina. – Chegamos.

- Bem, obviamente vamos nadar. – Olhou para a piscina e depois para Selena. – Foi o que você planejou?

Selena soltou uma risada e a puxou na direção da parede, desceram uma pequena escada e Demi parou. Estavam de frente para uma banheira de água quente que parecia realmente quente, ao lado da banheira tinha um balde com gelo e uma garrafa que ela supôs ser de vinho, duas taças do outro lado da banheira ela viu três tigelas cheias uma com morangos, outra com cerejas e a ultima com uvas para completar uma panela de fondue com chocolate quente.

- A ideia era fazer uma banheira cheia de chocolate. – Selena apoiou o queixo em seu ombro enquanto lhe abraçava por cima do roupão. – Mas não consegui achar tanto chocolate em tão pouco tempo, desculpa?

Demi soltou uma risada afagando o braço que lhe envolvia. – Está ótimo, tudo perfeito.

- Não ainda. – Beijou o ombro. –Entra eu tenho que ver mais duas coisinhas.

- Selena. – Chamou sentindo ela se afastar e entrar novamente na casa. – Incrível acho que ela adora fazer isso.

Deixou o roupão deslizar pelo seu corpo e com cuidado colocou os pés na água, a água estava perfeita. Abaixou o corpo se deixando relaxar pela massagem que a água fazia, encostou a nuca na borda da banheira e soltou o copo fechando os olhos.

A luz começou a abaixar gradualmente restando apenas algumas poucas e sua luminosidade era tão fraca que Demi pode jurar que eram velas, uma batida calma começou sorriu reconhecendo a batida sexy do blues.

Tentou ver se Selena se aproximava, mas estava tão escuro tirando a banheira que não sabia se ela vinha ou não.

- Me procurando? – A voz com uma pontada de sorriso veio da sua esquerda.

- Sempre. – Sorriu observando Selena se sentar ao seu lado. – Então senhorita Gomez temos mais alguma surpresa?

- Não, só quero ficar com você agora. – Selena a puxou pelo braço fazendo com que Demi encosta-se em seu corpo.

- Me parece uma excelente ideia. – Demi a beijou no rosto apoiando-se contra o ombro de Selena. – O que foi?

Selena escorregou os dedos pela pele do pulso de Demi seguindo as palavras ali gravadas e sentindo os relevos da pele. Demi engoliu em seco tentando não olha-la nos olhos.

- Desculpa? – Selena sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de colocar um pequeno beijo na depressão abaixo dela.

- Pelo que? – Devolveu no mesmo tom, engoliu um pouco de saliva sentindo os dentes arranharem a pele atrás da orelha.

- Por não estar lá quando você precisou. – Beijou a lateral da testa.

- Mas você sempre esteve comigo. – Franziu a testa e se moveu podendo olha-la. – Selena não se culpe por isso.

- Eu deveria ter visto melhor… - Demi a calou com um pequeno beijo.

- Não pensa nisso. – Sussurrou abrindo os olhos. – Você esteve comigo em todos os instantes, mas eu precisava saber a minha força de lidar com os meus problemas.

Selena afastou a franja que caia no rosto de Demi, a colocou atrás da orelha. Deslizou os dedos pelo braço até se fecharem mais uma vez no pulso o puxou para fora d'água e o beijou carinhosamente na parte intrna do mesmo encima da tatuagem.

- Eu amo ainda mais essa pessoa forte que você se tornou, mas preferia que não fosse preciso tanto sofrimento. – Levantou o rosto bicando seus lábios nos dela.

- Podemos falar de assuntos mais felizes? – Escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Selena.

Selena sorriu e esticou a mão para uma das tigelas, seus dedos se prenderam em torno do cabo de um par de cerejas. As colocou próxima aos lábios e destacou uma sutilmente com os dentes recolocou a outra cereja na tigela e com calma puxou Demi pelo queixo.

- O que? – Soltou uma risada vendo a cereja entre os dentes de Selena.

Ainda sorrindo se aproximou dos lábios de Selena e fechou os seus lábios nos dela, Selena empurrou a cereja dentro da boca de Demi com o auxilio de sua língua. O sabor doce explodiu em sua boca quando a cereja estorou suavemente liberando um liquido levemente grosso.

Selena puxou seu rosto para trás dando pequenos beijos pelo rosto, sentindo a respiração agitada em contado com a própria pele.

- Linda. – Sussurrou encarando os olhos fechados de Demi, observou o pequeno sorriso aparecer nos lábios vermelhos e molhados.

Selena secou as mãos com uma toalha que havia mantido próxima, se afastou de Demi que a encarou levemente chateada com a ação.

- Vem cá. – Selena chamou olhando para o chocolate derretido.

Demi engatinhou até Selena dando um pequeno beijo no inicio do pescoço. Selena estava ocupada em mergulhar um morango na mistura derretida que enchia sua boca d'água, sentiu os dentes arranharem a sua garganta e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Demi. – Chamou baixo quase um gemido, suspirou sentindo os lábios quentes abandonarem sua pele.

Demi se afastou passando a língua delicadamente pelo lábio inferior, se aproximou do rosto de Selena com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Sim? – Respondeu quebrando a tensão que existia entre as duas.

Ofereceu o morango coberto pelo chocolate derretido, Demi mordeu o morango mantendo seus olhos presos nos de Selena, seus dentes roçaram as pontas dos dedos da outra.

- Bom?

- Ótimo. – Respondeu depois que engoliu. – Vai mesmo ficar me mimando?

- É o seu dia. – Selena respondeu concentrada em pegar algumas uvas e as mergulhando no chocolate. – Eu tenho que te mimar.

- Não tem não. – Obsevou ela começar a comer a fruta, sorriu e mergulhou um dedo no chocolate.

- Está quente. – A alertou.

Demi aproximou o dedo sujo de chocolate dos lábios de Selena e os passou ali.

- Agora sim. – Sussurrou aproximando os rostos. – Minha fruta favorita.

Seu dedo ainda estava encostado aos lábios de Selena quando sua lingua timidamente provou o chocolate que estava ali.

Selena fechou os olhos soltando a respiração, entreabriu os lábios e delicadamente chupou a ponta do dedo.

- Selly. – A voz levemente rouca.

- Eu sei. – A puxou para si tomando seus lábios.

Sentiu suas costas colidindo com a lateral da banheira e provavelmente alguma água foi para fora, mas pouco se importava só conseguia se concentrar no jeito forte e gostoso que Selena lhe beijava. O corpo que ela pressionava contra o seu, os dedos que lhe apertavam, a respiração ofegante enquanto os lábios famintos que desciam pela linha do maxilar e chupavam com vontade o osso que estava lá.

Sorriu para Selena e recebeu um sorriso em troca. Já não sabiam mais que horas eram e nem se importavam em procurar saber, Selena estava deitada na cama de barriga para cima enquanto Demi estava de bruços abraçando um travesseiro.

Selena se curvou sobre ela a beijando carinhosamente nas costas nuas e junto alcançando a garrafa de vinho que já estava abaixo da metade.

- Quer? – Ofereceu e recebeu um balançar negativo, embora Demi não conseguisse parar de sorrir observou Selena levar a garrafa á boca e tomar alguns goles.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou atraindo o olhar da outra que abaixou a garrafa.

- Por?

- Tudo. – Fechou os olhos soltando um leve suspiro. – Foi tudo perfeito.

Selena colocou a garrafa no chão próxima a cama e encarou o teto.

- Conversar? – Falou em voz baixa.

- Claro. – Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu os dedos que brincavam com sua coluna. – Como vamos fazer isso?

- Eu não sei. – Selena desviou o olhar para a janela bloqueada pelas cortinas. – Temos que pensar em um monte de coisas, carreiras, familia, fãs.

- É tem isso tudo. – Demi sussurrou, sua voz agora era levmente insegura. – Não quero ficar longe de você.

- Não precisamos. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Você não me entendeu. – Fechou os olhos mais uma vez mordendo o lábio inferior. – Não quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes, Selena.

- Não estou realmente te entendendo. – Selena virou o corpo ficando de lado na cama. – Voltar a ser como antes?

- Não gosto de ficar sem você. – Demi se virou podendo encarar o teto. – É ruim.

- Mas você não vai ter que ficar sem mim. – Se moveu beijando o ombro nu. – Além do mais eu te prometo que iremos enfrentar tudo isso e que ficaremos juntas.

- Não tente prever o futuro. – A repreendeu sem esconder o meio sorriso.

- Vam cá. – Selena a puxou para seu corpo.

A envolveu em seus braços enquanto a acomodava calmamente.

- Feliz aniversario. – A beijou nos cabelos. – Minha Demi.

- Eu te amo. – Sorriu a apertando. – Minha Selly.

Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta nenhum sinal de Demi, olhou para a mesa de cabeceira e encontrou uma das rosas que havia dado para ela na noite anterior ali junto com um bilhete.

Correu os olhos por ele com um pequeno sorriso reconhecendo a própria letra em seguida a dela que dizia assim:

_Você pergunta por que eu choro? Porque eu te amo._

_Você se pergunta se senti sua falta? Cada segundo de cada dia._

_Você acha que me perdeu? Não seja estúpida, sou completamente apaixonada por você._

_Qual seria a minha melhor lembrança de nós? Todos os dias em que você está comigo, principalmente ontem quando você disse que me amava._

_Como estão os meus olhos agora? Saudosos por que tive que sair cedo e não pude te dar um beijo descente de bom dia!_


End file.
